Pony Tail
by Putri Yapa
Summary: Sakura, Ino, dan Sai pergi ke sekolah berkuda milik keluarga Haruno di Amegakure. Lalu, apa jadinya bila Sakura, nona dari Keluarga Haruno, bertemu dengan Sasuke, si penjaga kuda mistis?


**PONY TAIL**

**Disclaimer **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Story **© Putri Yapa

**CH. 1**

"Forhead, bangun!" Teriak Yamanaka Ino membangunkan sahabat merah mudanya –youknow-, yang hanya dibalas dengan dengkuran halus.

Menyerah, Ino pun turun ke bawah, lebih tepatnya ke ruang makan keluarga Haruno. Disana sudah ada Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki, dan kedua kakak sakura, Haruno Sasori, dan Haruno Sai.

"Baa-san, um.. bagaimana ya, aku mengatakannya…" ucap Ino bingung.

"Tenang, serahkan padaku." Ucap Sasori yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya, lalu pergi ke kamar Sakura untuk membangunkan adik bungsunya itu.

"Duduklah Ino, kau belum sarapan." Ucap nyonya haruno yang telah menyelesaikan makannya, lalu menarikkan kursi di samping Sai, untuk Ino.

Ino dengan sedikit gugup duduk di samping pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, dan sekaligus sudah 3 tahun ini ditaksirnya, sejak dia masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Atas.

"Makanlah, Ino. Jangan malu-malu. Sai, bisa ambilkan makanan untuk Ino?" Seru Mebuki yang mengupas buah di dapur, nantinya akan diberikan ke Kizashi yang sedang membaca koran setelah sarapan.

Sai pun mengambilkan makanan untuk Ino, tapi Ino yang sibuk dengan jantungnya tidak segera memakannya.

"Makanlah Ino, aku mau siap-siap," Ucap Sai sambil mengacak rambut Ino, lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ehem.. Ehem.." Ino lalu menengok mendengar suara deheman itu. Yang ternyata adalah Sakura. Yah, Sakura masih dengan babby doll pinknya.

"Selamat makan calon kakak ipar," ucap Sakura yang mendapat hadiah cubitan ringan di perutnya, yang tentu saja dari Ino.

Tapi, ketika melihat Sasori turun dari tangga, wajah Sakura langsung nampak kesal.

"Kaa-san, jam berapa kita berangkat? Aku tidak sabar untuk berpisah dengan Saso-nii," Ucap Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Setelah kau siap, Saki," Jawab Sasori, lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa Saku?" Tanya Mebuki sambil membawa gelas kopi dan piring kosong, lalu diikuti Kizashi yang masuk dan meletakkan dirinya ke sofa dekat ruang makan.

"Kaa-san, kenapa bukan Kaa-san saja yang membangunkanku? Saso-nii hampir membunuhku. Dia mengangkatku dan akan menjatuhkanku dari jendela. Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh?" adu Sakura pada kaa-san nya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian Sasori turun, dan, alhasil, Sasori mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari kaa-san nya.

"Saku, cepat mandi," Ucap Kizashi, yang lansung dituruti oleh putri bungsuya itu.

…

Sakura sudah berdandan cantik dengan kaos maroon, celana jeans selutut, dan sepatu kets saat Mebuki memanggilnya untuk turun ke bawah. Sakura pun membawa koper pink nya.

Hem, mau kemana? Hari ini keluarga Haruno akan pergi ke peternakan kuda, sekaligus sekolah berkuda milik mereka.

Sakura sudah berada di dekat mobil saat merasakan pipinya tersentuh oleh sesuatu yang basah dan lembut.

"Saso-nii.. kenapa kau menciumku? Hah, setelah hampir membunuhku, sekarang kau menciumku? Aku tak bisa menerimanya." Teriak Sakura, lalu masuk ke mobil, meninggalkan kopernya.

"Saki.. kopermu," ucap Sasori. Tapi Sakura tak menghiraukannya. Dia memilih duduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya.

Lalu dia menyadari sesuatu. Hanya Ino dan Sai yang memasukkan koper ke mobil Volvo Sai.. Lalu dirinya. Oh.

"Kaa-san, kenapa hanya Sai-nii, aku dan Ino?" Ucap Sakura saat melihat kaa-san dan tou-san nya menghampiri volvo milik Sai.

"Tou-san dan kaa-san harus pergi ke California untuk 2 minggu. Nanti kaa-san dan tou-san akan menyusul." Ucap Mebuki sambil mengelus rambut gadisnya.

Sakura lalu memeluk kaa-san nya, lalu tou-san nya. Lalu.. grep. Ada sebuah tubuh yang mendekapnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Saki. Tenanglah, aku akan menyusul," Ucap Sasori lagi.

Yang mendapat sebuah injakan di kakinya dari adik tersayangnya itu.

Lalu, setelah berpamitan, dan beberapa pertengkaran kecil antara duo SasoSaku, Sai, Ino dan Sakura pun berangkat ke Amegakure. Ke Sekolah berkuda milik keluarga Haruno.

…

**Sakura P.O.V**

Agak sedih rasanya, kaa-san, tou-san dan nii-san merah itu tidak ikut. Tapi sudahlah, toh akua kan bersenang- senang disana, dan mereka akan menyusul.

Aku melihat Ino dan Sai-nii hanya diam di kursi depan. Tadinya, aku yang disuruh duduk di samping kemudi, tapi aku enggan. Karena rasanya lebih nyaman di kursi penumpang.

Aku melihat Ino beberapa kali melirik ke arah Sai-nii yang sibuk menyetir. Lalu aku melirik Sai-nii yang fokus ke jalan raya. Aku fikir-fikir nii-san kedua ku ini lumayan tampan *daridulu*. Di tambah sikap misterius dan cool nya. Tapi, kurasa dia cukup hangat bila berada di keluarda dan.. Ino. Entah mengapa, aku merasa Sai-nii menaruh perhatian khusus ke sahabat pirangku itu. Entahlah…

Aku merasakan mataku agak berat. Ini pasti gara-gara Saso-nii yang semalam menangtangku main PS, lalu membangunkanku pagi-pagi. Dasar nii-san merah. Aku meletakkan kepalaku ke jok empuk Volvo milik nii-san ku dan mulai memasuki alam mimpiku.

Aku membuka mataku saat merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik wajahku. Sebuah kuda. Kuda berwarna hitam dengan sedikit bulu putih di sekitar wajah dan kakinya, dengan poni yang hitam pula. Aku pun mengikuti kuda itu ke sebuah tempat yang sungguh indah. Sebuah air terjun. Lalu kuda itu memandangku seperti mengatakan follow-me. Aku mengikutinya, lalu kuda itu meniti sebuah batang kayu tua yang menuju ke sebuah air terjun. Aku mengikutinya. Lalu, kuda itu berubah menjadi pemuda tampan. Sangat tampan. Lalu dia menghampiriku di tengah batang kayu itu.

'Sampai jumpa, Sakura,' Ucapnya, lalu dia menuju ke air terjun dan masuk ke dalam air terjun itu.

Lalu aku merasakan batang kayu tempatku berpijak ini bergetar dan tubuhku seperti bergetar.

**End Sakura P.O.V.**

Ino masih menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura yang tertidur. Mereka sekarang sudah sampai di Amegakure. Sedangkan Sai, mengarahkan beberapa pelayan di villa mereka, untuk mengambil koper dari mobil lalu memasukannya ke Villa.

"Dia masih tak mau bangun Ino?" Tanya Sai pada Ino. Lalu ikut mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat sakuta, yang membuat wajah Ino memerah, karena dengan begitu jarak antara wajh mereka hanya beberapa cm.

" .. aku akan melihat – lihat ke dalam dulu." Ucap Ino, lalu menuju ke dalam villa, yang sebenarnya dia sudah sering kemari.

Sai hanya tersenyum simpul memperhatikan tingkah gadis yang beberapa bulan ini mengisi fikirannya.

Kembali ke adik bungsunya. Sai hanya mendengus pelan, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura, membawanya ke kamar Sakura di dalam villa.

Tapi, baru sampai teras, Sakura sudah membuka matanya dan menyesuaikan pupil matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk. Sakura pun merasakan angin segar yang berhembus di sekitarnya, lalu melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kapan kau turun Saku?" Ucap Sai yang masih menggendong adiknya ala bridal style. Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai.

1%..2%..3%..4%..5%.. Sepertinya loading otakmu lama Sakura.

Sakura kembali melihat sekelilingnya, lalu ke arah Sai lagi. Lalu tangan Sai, dan Sakura merasakan sebuah tangan ada di puggung dan balik lututnya.

"Eh… Sai-nii.. kenapa kau menggendongku?" ucap Sakura dengan wajah inconnectnya. Sumpah. Sai ingin mencium Sakura sekarang, bila dia tak ingat itu adik kandungnya.

"Kau tertidur selama perjalanan. Jadi kapan kau turun. Kau berat Saku. Apa saja memangnya yang kau makan?"

100%. Loading is complete.

Sakura turun dari gendongan sai dan menatap apa yang ada di bawah sana. Villa ini terletak di atas bukit. Lalu menghirup nafans dalam, dan..

"Sai-nii, ayo masuk, aku lapar." Sakura pun menarik tangan Sai ke dalam. Sai? Dia hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, melihat tingkah adiknya yang childish itu.

….

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di belakang pohon oak tak jauh dari situ.

TBC

Haiii…. ini fictku. Sorry ya kalo abal, maklum penulis baru. Oke. Aku harap kalian suka.

Jangan lupa revieww ya ^O^ *ngarep-_-*

V

V

V

V


End file.
